In general terms, medical valving devices often act as a sealed port that may be repeatedly accessed to non-invasively inject fluid into (or withdraw fluid from) a patient's vasculature. Consequently, a medical valve permits the patient's vasculature to be freely accessed without requiring the patient's skin be repeatedly pierced by a needle.
Medical personnel insert a medical instrument into the medical valve to inject fluid into (or withdraw fluid from) a patient who has an appropriately secured medical valve. Once inserted, fluid may be freely injected into or withdrawn from the patient.